User talk:Gingalain
Genesjs Howdy. Are you on? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 22:40, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been on as much as I used to be. Okie dokie, I'll be on as soon as my chores are taken care of and all that good, fun stuff. Oh, okay. Water Nymph Studios 13:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. No this message does not sound wierd. ^_^ Awww that sucks... :( Okay, I'll see you later. ^_^ Water Nymph Studios 16:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie. I'll be right on. ^_^ Water Nymph Studios 19:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) That's okay. My sister kicked me off anyways. Okie dokie. ^_^ Water Nymph Studios 13:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oooooh that sucks...I was just there on Monday...not good results.. Hope you get better ones than me! Okie dokie. Talk to you later. ^_^ Water Nymph Studios 14:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie. ^_^ I'm going to grab some lunch first, then I'll be on. Water Nymph Studios 16:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'm on, now. Water Nymph Studios 16:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) (sighs) Sorry....... My sister wants on...so I guess I'll talk to you later..... Water Nymph Studios 17:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, NOW I can get on. Water Nymph Studios 20:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I'm still here. Okay. ^_^ Water Nymph Studios 23:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie. Water Nymph Studios 23:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie. ^_^ Water Nymph Studios 00:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) That's okay. I won't be on much today or tomorrow,'cause Nikkie's over right now adn tomorrow I'm having a small party. So...I guess I'll talk to you on Sunday, then. Water Nymph Studios 22:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm on now. Water Nymph Studios 22:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It's okay! Really! You look up to me...? Wow...I've never had someone do that before (if I did either I hadn't noticed or something).. You ARE a great friend. So, don't beat yourself up if you weren't here for us to talk. Not everyone can be on 24/7 (wish I could though). Okay, I will, but I doubt you'll get on my nerves at all. It's good to have someone to talk to. Okay. I start school again this week, too, on Thursday (gonna be a junior, oh joy). Alright, but it doesn't sound stupid at all! Okay, and...I'm kind of....not. If you're on later today I'll tell you about it. Hopefully talk to you later! Water Nymph Studios 11:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) And no, I don't think you're weird. Okay. I'm on now if you want to talk. Water Nymph Studios 22:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Awwww, okay. Stupid school...Alright. See you later, I guess! Water Nymph Studios 19:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I start school tomorrow, and my mom's cutting my computer time to about an hour and a half (growls). So hopefully I'll get to talk to ya sometime. Water Nymph Studios 12:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, starting tomorrow (except for on weekends). And sometimes I might not even be on because of schoolwork. So yeah, hopefully I will! Water Nymph Studios 15:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) My first day of school was okay, just...dull. That's good. Lol XD It's okay, I sometimes get that way, too. Okay, hopefully talk to you later! Water Nymph Studios 20:27, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'm...reading mostly during classes, being hte major bookworm that I am XD. Okay. ^_^ Water Nymph Studios 03:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) That's okay. ^_^ Water Nymph Studios 00:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, school's been making me busy, too. (Damn school...) Hi, and I've been fine, I guess. I know. ^_^ Don't feel guilty! You're a great friend, so don't feel that way! Water Nymph Studios 20:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie. ^_^ Water Nymph Studios 22:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I think so, now.. Some people were talking behind my back. IDK if you know that or not. A is for... 21:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, same here. Yeah, now all I got to do is fight off this cold XD A is for... 23:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I got it from my friends (it went down in a line XD). Thanks. I probably will by tomorrow. A is for... 00:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It was something on DA. Okay. A is for... 20:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks! I'm feeling a bit better. Really? Same here. O_O A is for... 23:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Awww that sucks :( Same here. Hmmm.. maybe. A is for... 02:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It's okay! I've been okay, but recently I've been very happy. ^_^ A is for... 11:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Well..I have a boyfriend now, so I'm reallly happy! ^_^ Cool! A is for... 21:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! ^_^ Where are you going? A is for... 05:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah cool! A is for... 05:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) That's good. ^_^ A is for... 12:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Erm... Finish the dang book you need to read. And indeed, you haven't. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 15:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *pokes you 2000 times* Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst. Hey, you. What's up, Moonshine? :3 Just thought that I'd remind you that I love you, to not forget to water the frogs, and that I'll be around if you need someone to text-snuggle with :333 P.S. Pills (your favorite word, amiright? 83) [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 19:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC) What IS your favorite wuerd? :3 [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 18:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Art? :3 [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 20:25, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm??? :C [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 01:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC)